Outcast
Outcast was raised on Mandalore where he became a true Mandalorian. Later, Outcast moved to Coruscant to fight for the Rebublic. This is where it all began... Beginning Outcast was born on the planet of Mandalore and was raised in the warfare of the second Imperial War, Outcast had military tactics and combat skills drilled into his head during his early teen years. Because of the war, his father trained him some of the basic combat skills of the Mandalorian army, and taught him their code of living and way of surviving in war. At the age of 13, Outcast joined the war after a raid on his town, when both of his parents where attacked and killed. Outcast served in many battles as a well known and respected troop on the battle field. The son of their old leading commander, Outcast was given the choice to become their second hand commander of the army. Outcast declined, as he wanted to serve as an equal person to the army. By the age of 15, the war had finally started to die down, as the Republic started to enter into the war again, and Mandalore wasn't as big of a target. From here, Outcast made the decision to continue fighting for the Republic on Coruscant. Outcast has been many things over his past three years on Coruscant. Sith Jedi, Bounty Hunter, and even a mutant. But Outcast has NEVER been a Vampire. When Outcast first arrived he signed up for the Clone army as a volunteer. Because he was not a clone, he was tested by Jango himself. after a swift victory on all three basic clone test courses, they reluctantly let him into the army. here he served many times, lead many battles, and fought along side many clones, commanders, and even Wolf Squadron. After a year of fighting, Outcast resigned from battle, but has always been there, just incase. From here, Outcast had a fair amount of Mediclorian inside of his blood stream. (Force) He then trained to be a Jedi Knight. Now with these new skills, Outcast went on to fighting as a mercenary. Just like his childhood on Mandalore.(Outcast is technically a Merc. for the time being.) Despite all the events that have happened in Outcast's past, he will always remain loyal to the Republic, and will continue to follow through with the traits of the Mandalorian. Outcast, raised in warfare, is an exceptional fighter. he knows many ways to get past almost all traps, do to his many years of Mercenary work, and has been hired many times for some up close asssonaation work. (Not much though) All in all, Outcast provides a true force to be reckoned with on the battle felid. Equipment: Helmet, Mandalorian Death Watch(Along with Body) Bracers include a harpoon, small lock on rockets, Viro Blade, small Manuel control panel, small plasma repaeter. Tactical, noise sealing boots. Weapons: Primary: Dual plasma pistol, enhanced grip, small round burst ability. Sniper, Rocket back launcher, Combat Knife, arsenal of grenades, Shock charges, electrical harpoon, (Wrist), scatter bombs, smoke pellets, gas pellets, tacs, small flare, flame thrower,(Wrist) Viro Blade(Wrists), duel Mandalorian blades\sabers, last reserve throwing or combat knifes, portable\foldable electro staff, Tactical Add-Ons: Thermal heat signature tracker,(Helmet) Jet pack(Three mode edition) Manuel wrist ship control panel(Wrist), Bacta supply, small first aid equipment, small medical shot, Bacta Cubes, Cold Resistant armor, (All) small para shoot,(Jet-Pack add on) Tac\Blade shooters(Wrists) Under water air filter (Helmet) gas filter, (Helmet) Electrical plasma Round, small atomic powered plasma rounds, flash plasma rounds, Bacta Rounds, holocron rounds. (For primarily sniper rifle) Small, wrist cross bow(Wrists) Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Title of Outcast Outcast's real name is Jaster Vex. In the war of the Nova Corp's and the Defenders,(Jaster joined both) Jaster joined Nova Corps along with his brother, Navik Codecruise. Both Jaster and Navik were assigned to guard duty for the leader of Nova Corps, Xalandra Nova. After countless duties nd even a few raids, Jaster found that what he was doing was wrong. So with this, Jaster persuaded Xalandra to let him spy on the enemy squad, the Defenders,(Lead by Rick Clawspeed) alone. When there, Jaster still had the title, "Nova Corps." He was attacked by a small portion of the squad, but Rick stopped them. Asking Jaster what he wanted, Jaster came out with it. "I want to join the Defenders..." Soon after, Jaster was one of the Defenders greatest spys for Nova Corp, for he didnt leave, and was a double agent. The Title of Outcast II. Navik couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer. being loyal to nova, he told her of the betrayal of Jaster. Jaster knew, and he left, and then officially joined The Defenders. Not long after, he was promoted to general, and was a full legged member of The Defenders. Not long after, Jaster was sent on a recon mission to once again spy on Nova. Here he confronted her. Then the tables turned. Nova offered Jaster a very high reward for doing her one favor. Jaster agreed to it, IF she paid him. She agreed. Jaster, being general, would delete as many people from The defenders as possible, for payment... After Rick saw the problem and started demoting, Jaster was caught. Regret filled Jaster, and he asked for his payment. Nova declined and called him a fool... The Defenders lost his trust, along with his best comrad Rick. He could not return to nova corps, and his brother remained loyal to Nova, making him a nemesis. After this, Jaster was now formally known for his betrayal to the Defenders... Jaster now called himself Outcast, to let him remember what he had done, and to never let tempation over power his code to the republic. Outcast Now Outcast is now at the age of 32 years of age. Rick made many new squads in the previous year and Outcast once again became general along side Rick for a short time. (Couple months) Outcast continued his Mercenary work and his new objective of hunting down Nova and ultimately bringing her squad to it's knees. Along with Rick making several new squads, Nova also made another. Dark nebula. Although Outcast has NEVER joined this squad even after several invitations, Outcast has joined The Elite Duelists, and his highest rank was commander. A few months later, Dark nebula began to decline after Nova made her quest to a different period in time, The Old Republic. Dark Nebula declined to the point of only about ten squad members, and Nova was unheard of again by almost everyone in Coruscant. With this, Outcast stopped his main goal of bringing down the squad, and pursued his duty to the Republic once more by joining the Clone army, again. This time however, Outcast made a four man commando squadron of elite soldiers known as Gaalar Squadron. This elite group of Republic Commandoes where trained for two months on some of the galaxy's hardest obstical courses. (Curtsy of Von Vonwalker) Here, every man in the four man commando squad was timed and fitted, and had to complete the course three times in a row without fail. All including Outcast, succeeded.The squad was departed for further arrangement, just incase the Republic calls for their need once more.Outcast trained and shaprpened his battle skills in had to hand combat,(Even against other armed hostiles...)And learned more and more about the battle field of Umbara and Carlac.(Outcast did not mind killing Death watch, they are not true Mandalorians. Only men dressing up...) And for the next several months to come, Outcast would keep improving these skills and continue his mercenary work. Outcast trained and shaprpened his battle skills in had to hand combat,(Even against other armed hostiles...)And learned more and more about the battle field of Umbara and Carlac.(Outcast did not mind killing Death watch, they are not true Mandalorians. Only men dressing up...) And for the next several months to come, Outcast would keep improving these skills and continue his mercenary work. Outcast has recently joined The Elite Duelists once more to help them fight Dark Nebula, sense Nova has showed back up again, and has gotten the squad up to its peek. Adding to this, Nova has acctuly HACKED the squad leader, adding to the tension, and deleted his account. (Blade Fett)Outcast has teamed up with the elite duelists, and has tapped in to his more "Jedi" side. Combining his skills as an assassin, War Vertern, Mercenary, Jedi, and Mandalorian, Outcast is at his peek. With this, Outcast has changed his usual heavy equipment combat armor to Jedi robes, and a Temple Guard Helm. Recently, Outcast has joined a secret organization made up of spies. Anyfurther information about this is classified. Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Member